First Date
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Just a short possible staring point for our favourite Succubus and Doctor had the show not taken us for the ride that it did...


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Timeline : Sometime First season before Vexed.

Rating: M

Dedication: To QuickLookBusy, our official story reader, who was adamant this story should be posted and not just sit quietly on our computer. Our love to you.

**First Date**

**By The RainbowWriters**

Bo looked across the couch within the alcove of the Dal, her eyes falling on Lauren's blonde hair and the glimmer of the dim light across it mesmerized her for a moment. She knew that the doctor was talking through a short list of Fae that could be the cause of the last body that had appeared in the city, but she wasn't actually listening.

Her focus was on blonde hair, then it moved to the curve of Lauren's ear, the soft flesh of her ear lobe and then the long strong curve of her chin. Finally her eyes went down to the blonde's throat, where Bo's attention stayed for a long moment before her eyes dipped to the small 'v' of cleavage just visible in the button down Lauren was wearing.

Blinking to try and refocus herself, Bo gave her head a little shake as she tried to tune into their conversation again. Of course this was nearly impossible now, as she could feel a hum of electricity around them both, the universe anticipating something. She realized she felt like a kid again, waiting for the fireworks to begin at a Canada Day celebration.

"Lauren, can we not talk work tonight?" Bo put her arm across the back of the couch and caught the end of blonde hair between her thumb and first finger, confirming to herself that it was soft and silky.

"I thought that's why I was here?" Lauren looked a little confused as she pulled back just enough to trail her hair from out of the succubus' light hold to put her drink down.

"Well..." Bo let her mind roll back to the phone conversation they'd had about meeting at the Dal, realizing that had been her reason to meet on the phone. "Maybe that was just a useful excuse."

"Four dead Fae isn't useful Bo, it's murder." Lauren pointed out with a gentle frown.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Bo backtracked immediately, wishing she'd thought out her words better. After all she'd just been trying to be charming. "I meant more, we had to meet to talk about the murders but since we both know we can't really do anything until we have Dyson's report in the morning we can still use right now to have a beer and relax." She picked hers up off the small table nearby and took a swig.

"I didn't mean it that way either, sorry, it's just they're light Fae, the Ash is very happy." Lauren admitted rolling her eyes a little before looking at Bo with a slight smile, knowing somehow the brunette would understand the pressure being put on her to have an answer. "It's nice that you're taking my advice and taking more time to relax, in places that challenge your succubus nature." She glanced around the crowded bar.

"That's still work." Bo challenged with a soft smile, not looking or even caring about anyone else in the bar at that moment. "How about something closer to normal conversation? We could talk about the weather or sports." She teased lightly knowing how hard it seemed for the doctor to unplug from her work self.

"Apparently I'm horrible at this." Lauren laughed softly as she shifted in her spot, moving to rest her weight more on her hip, tucking her hair behind her ear as she took on a more relaxed pose.

"You just need to relax." Bo encouraged her reaching out and touched Lauren's arm where it was resting on the back of the low couch. "Undo a extra button so you know you're not at work." She said without editing herself as her eyes drifted downwards, a soft smirk crept onto her face.

"I don't get to relax that often." Lauren smiled more as she moved her hand to her pale blue button down and did indeed release the top closed button before putting her arm back across the back of the couch.

"See it changes everything, whole new atmosphere, relaxed Lauren engaged." Bo made a wave motion with the beer bottle in her hand, her eyes however went very naturally to the increased view of the blonde's cleavage. "I'm feeling more relaxed by the minute."

"Well that's good." Lauren shook her head smiling, more noting with amusement the succubus' new visual focus. "So sports or the weather..." She reached briefly for her own beer, curling her legs up into a more comfortable position. "Do you even like sports?" The blonde enquired curiously.

"I like baseball, it has those bases." Bo grinned as she leaned to put down her beer again.

"Bo, are you hungry?" Lauren asked with a soft frown.

"No." Bo gave a soft shake of her head. "I'm just flirting with you outrageously, is that a problem?" She picked up her beer again, not meeting Lauren's eyes when she asked the question.

"I don't know is it?" Lauren asked back quickly. "I know you and Dyson..." She began to offer the soft explanation on why it might be a problem.

"There is nothing between us, just healing." Bo explained to her, remembering how the wolf had gone to such lengths to make it clear they were not 'dating', not a couple, just one Fae helping another Fae. It had taken all the luster off any brief shine he'd had in her eyes. "And I ate earlier in case you are worried. Everything went great, I stopped early just to prove to myself I can control my hunger."

"That's fantastic Bo." Lauren's smile was bright and genuine. "The feeding part, I... I wasn't commenting on you and Dyson, it's not my place." Her smile dimmed though only a little as she looked down. "Like I said to you before as your doctor I would prefer you to have a less well travelled healing partner, but that's just my professional opinion."

"You have this skill don't you, to bring it all back to work." Bo gave a laugh and purposely moved closer to the blonde on the couch. "The last thing I want to talk about is Dyson. Why don't we talk about you?" She reached up and cupped Lauren's cheek boldly.

Lauren felt her breath hitch as Bo's hand cupped her skin, doing her best not to let her eyes close in pleasure at the gentle but erotic touch.

"What is there to talk about?" The blonde managed to focus enough to answer Bo's question. "I'm just a doctor, who talks about work too much." She summed up.

"You're also a very beautiful woman." Bo saw the reaction that the blonde had to her touch and she smiled more. She let her hand stay in place for a moment longer before she pulled it back. "Who must relax sometimes enough to not want to talk about work."

"It's been a long time since someone has called me that." Lauren actually blushed slightly and dropped her head forward, her long blond hair falling to hide the slight red in her cheeks.

"You are, I've thought it since the first moment I met you." Bo admitted having to reach out again to guide Lauren's face up. "Can I admit something?" Her words were soft enough, closing out the rest of the bar.

"Of course Bo." Lauren encouraged her.

"I really want to know if you want to get out of here and go somewhere more private." Bo stayed close, her voice like a secret between the two of them.

"My apartment is part of the compound Bo..." Lauren shook her head, not disagreeing with the idea but having to address the practical issues with it. "And Kenzi makes the your place a little less than private."

"I was actually thinking of someplace completely different." Bo smiled and felt a wave of anticipation run through her when Lauren smiled back and nodded her consent.

-x-

Bo's idea had taken them out of the bar and back to the Camaro. To increase Lauren's curiosity they began a short drive, generally into the industrial section of town where the club house was but soon they were going down a badly maintained road that led them away from Bo's place.

Just when Lauren was about to question where on earth they were going, Bo pulled the car to a stop on the gravel lined shoulder. Their location seemingly in the middle of no where, their side of the road lined with tall trees while the other had a tall chain link fence containing a large truck yard. The late hour meant that the usually busy depot was quite and deserted.

"There's a great place to see the stars, just through there." Bo admitted seeing Lauren's eyes appraising the odd setting she'd been brought too and she wanted to put the blonde at ease. "I have a blanket in the trunk."

"I didn't take you for an astronomer." Lauren smiled as she unfastened her seat belt, the remote location away from the main part of the city making sense. "I'm impressed." She added with a nod.

"I wouldn't say I'm an astronomer." Bo gave a soft shake of her head getting out to get the blanket she'd mentioned. By the time she had it Lauren was also out of the car. She moved around to offer the blonde her hand Though it wasn't visible unless you were looking for it, there was a rough trail in the grass that continued through the treeline and Bo knew it well. "I just like to look at the stars."

Lauren found herself smiling and once more blushing as she reached out her own hand to meet Bo's, letting their fingers interlock as their palms pressed together to intensify the connection.

"This is feeling more and more like a date." Lauren made the whispered comment without editing herself, using her other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. She felt her eyes adjusting slowly to the lower light conditions, though she mostly used Bo's confident lead to make her way down the path that twisted through the trees.

Bo smiled in the darkness at the comment, not responding to it directly as she tried to focus on leading Lauren safely to their destination. Less than two minutes later they emerged into a suddenly tree free area about twenty meters across that went on left and right as far as the eye could see.

"They made a clearing for a hydro line that never went through." Bo finally spoke as they waded into knee high grass. Though it would have made sense to let go of Lauren's hand she didn't. "It hides the din from the city, reminds me of where I grew up." She revealed the small part of her history with a happy tone.

"Where was that?" Lauren asked taking a moment to look around the more clear area, it did indeed feel like a totally different world from the big city that was literally all around them.

"A little town named Haley Falls." Bo finally did let go of Lauren's hand, putting down the blanket and beginning to crush down some of the grass beneath it so that it would lay slightly flat. "We had an old hay barn in the back field of our farm, I used to go up on the roof and watch the stars."

"I can almost picture it." Lauren admitted with a soft smile, at that moment doing just that. Seeing in her mind's eye a much younger Bo, in a checkered shirt with hay in her hair, laying out on a tin roof, gazing up at the night sky. The image alone was breathtaking. "I always wanted to live on a farm." She added the confession remembering the towering building that had surrounded her childhood in the city.

"It had its ups and downs." Bo admitted finally happy with the blanket as she turned back to look at Lauren. "Would it be horrible if this were a date?" She asked in a whisper, her soft tone unnecessary considering how far they were away from anyone.

"No." Lauren replied in a whisper no louder than the one Bo had used, feeling her heart literally skip a beat as Bo looked at her.

"I figured out here wasn't light or dark, it has nothing to do with the Fae." Bo took a slow deliberate step closer. "It's just you and me." She took another careful step.

"I like the sound of that." Lauren admitted watching Bo intently as she made her slow approach. "I've said this before but..." She paused before the atmosphere loosened her tongue. "My God you're beautiful."

"Is that still a professional opinion?" Bo's smile grew wide and genuine as she settled right in front of the blonde but for the moment she didn't reach out to touch her.

"Not so much." Lauren shook her head. "It is more of a personal one, it always was, but you know that, you can see that." She added, the blush in her cheeks darkening a little, though it was invisible in the soft light. "Even if I tried to lie and say it was, you could tell I was burning at what... a seven? Eight?" She offered the number with a soft roll of her shoulders.

"Almost the same level you're burning at now." Bo made the comparison finally reaching out to put her hand on the blonde's hip. She didn't trust herself not to say anything stupid, so she leaned in slowly pausing when their lips were just millimetres apart. Her eyes were still open, locked to Lauren's and she closed them the moment before she moved again to let her lips press against the blonde's.

Lauren felt her whole body dip just a little in pleasured response to the kiss, her hand automatically coming up to cup the side of Bo's face as she kissed the brunette back possibly a little quicker and harder than Bo may have expected. Bo was surprised by the response she got, but only because it underlined to her that the smouldering desire she felt burning inside herself for the blonde was the same fire the blonde was feeling for her. A desire for shared pleasure and intimacy, a need to know what Lauren would be like when she kissed and caressed her.

With her other hand, Bo used her grip on the blonde's hips to pull her closer, the kiss taking on a life of its own as she let her tongue trace out Lauren's lower lip. Her hands curved around to the blonde's back when their bodies were tight together.

Lauren let the Bo's tongue teasingly trace around her lips for a while before capturing it between them and drawing it into her mouth with a soft moan, angling her head slightly to kiss Bo deeper and harder. She slid her hand on Bo's cheek back further so that her fingertips pressed into dark hair, holding the succubus' face close as she pressed her tongue back into Bo's mouth eager to explore the warm wetness that awaited her there. The first reward Lauren had was that her move made Bo's body literally flare with pleasure, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that even being a Succubus, she could still be overwhelmed.

So many times since their first meeting, during all the time they'd spent working on Bo's control, the brunette had pictured what it would be like to kiss Dr. Lewis. Now that she wasn't just doing that but in fact the doctor was kissing her back fearlessly it made her arousal flare. Her hands pulled the blonde's hips closer, her own tongue dancing with its partner. The play of the kiss went back and forth as Bo's hands moved down to cup the blonde's ass tightly in time with their lips.

Lauren exaggerated the movement in her body that the succubus' hands caused, pressing her lower body against Bo's, each time releasing a soft moan into their kiss. Without really processing the thought, she slipped her hand from the brunette's cheek and moved it and her other hand to the buttons on her own shirt. Fumbling at them rather badly as she tried to undo them in the small space that existed between their bodies.

It was a simple movement, but as they continued to kiss it gave Bo the necessary insight to believe that she wasn't the only one that wanted this. The two of them had been buzzing around it like bees with the springtime flowers, all of the training around her Succubus powers just setting an untouchable tone, until now.

But Bo knew she hadn't let one bit of her power escape her and when the blonde's effort finally resulted in her button down being open, she knew it was Lauren's desire to do so. In reward to both of them, she slid her right hand upwards, letting it tease in between the material of her loose shirt and the blonde's body to press onto her skin.

Finally Lauren pulled back from the deep kiss breathing quickly as she opened her eyes to look at Bo, her eyes glancing briefly down at to where the succubus' hand was moving on her body.

"We're moving pretty fast for a first date." She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she said the words.

"Do you want to slow down?" Bo asked with her own bright smile, letting her fingertips stop to dance over Lauren's stomach.

"Do you?" Lauren reached up curling dark hair around her fingers, her eyes watching Bo's face for the reaction to her question as much as listening to her response.

"I really don't." Bo gave her head a little shake, pulling her hands back slowly making it clear quickly that though she was 'pulling back' she was only reaching behind her to release the tie on her shirt and pull it off over her head letting it fall on the grass nearby. "And I want you to know, I feel very very in control."

Lauren had to take a breath when Bo pulled her top off, not that she hadn't seen the brunette in just a push up bra before, she'd seen her in less, but this was for her, not for medical reasons or anything like that. It was for her. Again the thought made pleasure roll through the blonde as she let her eyes travel over Bo's newly exposed skin. Taking the succubus lead, Lauren eased her shirt from off her shoulders, her simple white bra nothing like the impressive black push up one Bo was wearing, but from the soft flair in Bo's eyes the effect it had on her was similar.

Almost being urged on by the soft music of the nighttime nature around them, Bo reached down and undid one high boot and then the other. The procedure harder than usual as her eyes were locked with Lauren who was also slipping out of her shoes. Then with a calm pace Bo peeled off her tight leather pants, and slid down to lie back on her elbows on the blanket, just wearing the low half-cup push-up and a tiny pair of black panties.

Her breathing was a little faster than it had been, her breasts were pushed up against the tightness of the bra by the arch of her back as in her reclined position she looked up at Lauren. The entire time she'd spent peeling down to her underwear she could feel brown eyes on her, but gone was all the 'impression' of professional appraisal. This fact was underlined by the slight pass of Lauren's pink tongue tip over her lips to wet them.

Bo purposely didn't say anything to breech the silence, happy that with the way Lauren had watched her, hoping that the doctor would soon undress for her to watch and then join her on the blanket. Her hands wanting for once to know what the doctor's light skin felt like, what it felt like to have the blonde's body pressed partially naked against her own.

Lauren's hands did indeed move to the button on her jeans, easing them down over her hips and thighs, leaning forward giving Bo a great view down her bra as she stepped out of them and put them off to the side along with her shoes. The blonde's legs looked so much longer naked, slender and surprisingly toned as she stepped onto the edge of the blanket and then dropped softly down onto her knees beside the succubus.

Bo wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how the starlight was making her almost seem mystical as she moved closer but a small part of her was afraid of how 'lacking' anything she could say would be. Deciding on another form of expression, she sat up more and gently took Lauren's arm, guiding the blonde's wrist up to her lips to kiss the sensitive skin there.

Lauren tipped her head back and shook it slightly, letting her blonde hair flow down over her bare back unrestrained as she let her weight shift from her knees onto her hip and then her ass, letting her legs stretch out along side Bo's. She kept her head tilted back as she enjoyed the soft kisses Bo placed on the inside of her wrist, her eyes closing with the pleasured warmth it created inside her body.

The light kisses soon began to travel, slowly up her inner forearm, pausing for a few moments at the crook of her elbow before Bo was close enough to turn her body more and continue the kisses over Lauren's collarbone.

If Bo had trained herself to be more aware; she'd have been able to describe how the mixture of subtle vanilla body wash and the outdoors mingled with that which was just Lauren. A scent that she began to catalogue in the deepest parts of her mind, one that would easily become her favourite. Letting her lips press up against Lauren's throat when the blonde's body pushed closer to her, she let her hand finally slide up the long stretch of the blonde's leg.

"Oh, Bo." Lauren opened her eyes, but her eyelids were heavy, not because she was in any way tired, but because of the sensations running through her body. She leaned down pressing her lips to Bo's in a hard urgent kiss, her hand sliding over to graze up and eventually settle on the gentle curve of the succubus' hip.

The timbre of the blonde's voice made Bo's hand grip slightly to the thigh under her palm, but as urgent lips came to hers, she met them with the same honest desire. The intensity of the pleasure already building in her body pushing back any idea of hunger, as suddenly her very fibre became aware of the great difference between devouring and savouring.

As the hot kiss continued, Bo pulled Lauren's body closer to her, the almost head to toe contact making her feel as much as she could ever see the interplay of their personal energies. Wanting the contact to be as complete as possible, Bo slipped her hand around into the bra latch in the centre of Lauren's back to unhook it. As soon as it was free, she ran her palm down the full length of the blonde's back breathing in the moan Lauren released into their kiss.

Pulling their lips apart, Lauren began pressing soft but passionate kisses to the edges of Bo's mouth and cheek, kissing her way towards the succubus' ear. Her body all the while pressing against the brunette's, her bare breasts tantalized by the silky material they pressed against. She slipped her foot over Bo's, softly locking their ankles together as she playfully reached out and drew the tip of her tongue against the very edge of the lobe of Bo's ear.

The unexpected sensation made Bo's entire form press to Lauren's, the sensitivity of the area clearly obvious from the low groan of excitement and the way it made every possible barrier Bo kept around herself drop away. The succubus clearly was not the one in charge, clearly willing to give in to the blonde's own sexual power.

Smiling to herself in soft satisfaction over the surprised noise of excitement she had elicited from the , Lauren licked sensuously at Bo's earlobe over and over before grazing her teeth against the soft skin as she drew it into her mouth to suck on it slightly, while at the same time skillfully unfastening the brunette's bra with one hand.

Helping her as much as she could, Bo freed herself from the bra and used her hands to pull Lauren more on top of her, wanting the blonde to have access to any part of her ear or throat that she might want. Around them the silence was broken more and more by their moans, the crickets stalling more than once from their loud interruptions. Bo finally stopped remembering to keep her hands in check and boldly her whole palm closed over Lauren's breast even as the doctor's lips still captured her earlobe.

Pausing to capture her bottom lip in her own teeth in a muted groan of pleasure in response, Lauren's brown eyes flared as she pulled back to look Bo in the eye. Releasing her lip, she smiled seductively and then moved right back to kissing and licking the brunette's ear from a long moment. Then very gradually she pulled back lifting her body away from Bo, taking her breast away from the soft hand that cupped it as she physically separated them.

The detachment wasn't long however, just long enough for Lauren to toss aside her bra and then reposition herself straddling Bo's hips, now completely and truly on top of the succubus. The blonde very carefully choosing her placement so that the heated warmth of her skin pressed directly through her simple navy panties directly onto the upper edge of Bo's black ones. Her hands also went straight to cup Bo's breasts, guiding one to her mouth as she leaned her head down and lightly drew her tongue around it in a soft circle, tracing out the darker toned sensitive skin.

Whatever preconceptions Bo had made for herself about what she thought the doctor would be like in an intimate setting were blown out of the water by the blonde's confidence and skill. With the blonde's weight settled against her hips, any movement she made in response to the Lauren's mouth translated through both their bodies. Her hands came up, one threading into blonde hair while the other trailed over any skin she could reach.

Every inch of her was attuned to Lauren in a way she'd never experienced before, almost all thoughts of what she was were pushed to the back of her mind and her cognitive effort focused on showing Lauren how good this felt, how much she could stay like this forever.

"Lauren." Bo's eyes were closed as she growled out the blonde's name. "God Lauren." She groaned the blonde's name out again and again in response to the subtle changes in stimulation.

Lauren was briefly torn; she loved the taste and feel of Bo's warm skin against her lips and tongue. To say she'd fantasized about being able to do this very thing, to explore Bo's body inch by inch, with her hands and tongue, would be a lie, because she hadn't let herself. That would have made the interaction she had with Bo impossible. She had however dreamed about it on occasion since that first day in the lab, after all she had no control over her sub-conscious mind, which had been clearly underlined to her on several sweaty and breathless occasions what she dared not think about.

Still as she was here, caressing Bo's breast with one hand, her lips and tongue caressing the other, she was torn with the desire to pull her lips free and returning to kissing the succubus again. As she glanced up at Bo and watched as she laid there her lips partially open, her tongue occasionally flicking out to dampen her lips, her eyes flickering between being closed in pleasure and open in wonder and enjoyment, Lauren eased her mouth free of the deliciously smooth skin she was enjoying and lowered her body down against Bo's. Ensuring their breasts grazed against one another before she captured the succubus' mouth in a deep hot kiss.

The kiss was something Bo also threw herself into, the hot wet connection between them making her pull her arms around the blonde, letting the kiss and their hips anchor the brush of the upper bodies against one another. Each delicate fleeting touch, making her hips press and push in a slow hard rhythm against the blonde's body. If there was never any space between their naked forms again then Bo would be happy.

"You are beautiful." Bo finally felt the words escape her as their lips pulled apart briefly for air, their bodies still rocking against one another. As she opened brown eyes, the stars behind Lauren's head seemed to glow like a tiara, underlining to the succubus how precious and indeed beautiful the woman touching her was. Not letting Lauren respond, she pressed into another deep kiss as she let her finger nails lightly trail up and down the doctor's back to cause sharper arches and flexing of her hips down against Bo's.

"Bo..." Lauren pulled her mouth free from Bo's her tone breathy and passionate. "I... can I... Oh God Bo..." She didn't actually get her request out, claiming Bo's mouth again with another hot deep kiss, flexing the hand that still held Bo's breast, even though it was compressed between their tightly pressed bodies.

"Anything."

It was the only real answer that Bo could come up with to the answer the breathless question in between passionate meetings of their lips. Her body moving with Lauren's in every way like a dance, as the highly aroused tone of the doctor's voice made her suddenly away of the hot puddle between her legs and the impossible idea that even she, the succubus, was tearing off down the path to a fast orgasm despite both of them still having underwear on.

"It doesn't..." Lauren pulled her mouth free of the kiss and held it free of Bo's mouth actually having to shift her focus to her own breathing which had become hot, shallow fast pants. "Matter..." She managed to add as her hip movements changed to far more precise downward thrusts.

"It does." Bo contradicted immediately, her own breathing similar to Lauren's, their bodies adapting to each others subtle change in movements. "Tell me..." She breathed out again stealing a brief kiss. "Please."

"Later." Lauren closed her eyes tipping her head back slightly as with each push and press down against Bo her body began to tremble. "Right now I just need this... you." She added her thumb finding the space to rub over the succubus' nipple in a tight hard circle, before she pinched it lightly between her thumb and forefinger.

Bo's hands had already been on their way down to the blonde's hips, to guide her press and pull downwards even harder but the unexpected flare of direct pressure made her hips jump upwards and she pulled down with her hands, increasing the pressure their movements caused between Lauren's hips and her lower stomach.

The blonde's movements went from hard controlled presses to fast almost jarred flares of her hips in an instant. She pressed her body up against Bo's and then drew it down with each movement, her breath noisily exiting her lungs in a hard pant as her orgasm hit, the strength of it obviously surprising Lauren, considering the guttural curse that slipped from her lips as she pushed her body down hard against Bo's.

The unexpected word made Bo grin, even as her own body gasped for air moving, fast and hard with its partner. The honesty in Lauren's base reaction making Bo feel somehow even more connected and in the moment, as her own hips continued to press up, her legs firmly pressing together to try and find any amount of friction to appease her own ache.

She continued to let their bodies move, taking her cue from Lauren who after some time finally slowed and then stilled on top of her panting for breath. Bo watched brown eyes trying to find focus and clarity when they opened, her own satisfaction from what she was seeing momentarily negating any build up left in her body.

For once Bo was happy to sit there on the upper precipice of arousal, if it meant she got to watch the explosion that had just rocked the blonde on top of her, she would stay there forever.

"You're beautiful." She whispered again and watched an amused, almost embarrassed smile spread over Lauren's flushed features.

"I'm not." Some what ungracefully she worked to free her trapped hand from between them, before gathering her hair that had fallen over her face with her release and tossed it back over her shoulder, somewhat ineffectually.

"You can't see yourself right now, trust me..." Bo brought her own hand up to tuck a few of the stray locks behind Lauren's ear, holding the blonde's eyes with her own. "I can, and you're beautiful." She leaned the short distance to brush her lips over Lauren's not trusting herself to do anything more.

"This is quite the first date." Lauren laughed softly as she moved her free hand to lightly trace across Bo's forehead making herself concentrate on controlling her breathing and her own libido.

"It is." Bo agreed with her softly, even the simple skim of fingers across her forehead reminded her of how turned on Lauren had her, how completely captivated she was. "What was it you wanted to ask... earlier?" She questioned, one hand now sliding up and down Lauren's thigh in a slow deliberate caress as the unasked question filtered back into her mind.

"Oh..." Lauren blushed in the moonlight and then shifted from off Bo's body, not introducing space between them, just putting them side by side. She made sure that Bo's hand could, indeed still did, stroke up and down her thigh. "I had wanted to..." The doctor reached out and danced her finger tips on the curve of Bo's hips, almost like she was typing on a keyboard.

"I trust you Lauren." Bo whispered, leaning her head in the side to side pose so she could press her lips to Lauren's shoulder. "And I meant it when I said anything." She underlined her hand squeezing lightly as it reached the lowest point of its movement and then swept back up.

"This..." In a soft easy movement the blonde drew her hand from Bo's hip down over the front of the black panties the succubus was wearing to instantly take on the natural curved shape of the other woman's body as she pressed her hand lower to cup the heated damp material. "Is what I wanted." She explained, breathing out as her hand came in contact with the wet fabric. "To feel you." She closed her eyes in pleasure.

The sheer anticipation of her lover's hand moving towards the epicentre of her desire, made Bo's hips flare out, pushing the proof of everything she was feeling against Lauren's fingers. Added to that was the intense look that overcame the blonde, a reverence that made Bo feel more cherished then she'd ever believed possible. Underlining her own agreement to what Lauren wanted, her hips started a slow roll against the blonde's palm, exaggerating the motion to concentrate the effect of it on both of them.

"Lauren." She breathed out the blonde's name, partly pleading for her to feel more, to really discover the magnitude of Bo's arousal, another part secretly pleading with her to never stop touching her.

Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's cheek and face, kissing her over as she felt Bo move and press against her palm, her legs opening a little from the tight clench they had been in when Lauren had been straddling her.

"I want to touch you Bo..." Lauren revealed between kisses. "To feel you against my fingers." As she spoke Lauren trailed one finger tip against the inner elastic of Bo's panties, her carefully trimmed nail barely grazing the heated skin beneath.

"Please." Bo hadn't even thought to edit or calm her immediate reaction, the teasing touch making her hips flare more open. The state of 'wanting' that she was feeling was a new experience to her, coupled with the natural desire to let Lauren take the lead.

When they had first been undressing, Bo had still been aware of the grip of control she was keeping over her power, a control she'd been working so hard to create with Lauren's help. But at this moment, she'd naturally found herself doing the exact opposite, giving up control. She wasn't in control of the soft trace of Lauren's fingers over the soaked material between her legs not yet pressing deeper, and for the first time she found the building impatience she was experiencing expanding not to her 'getting what she wanted' but creating a moment where she was able to truly let go and trust Lauren to manipulate the pleasure she was feeling until her body wasn't able to take anymore.

Lauren's breath was slightly less steady as she breathed in and out in response to Bo's encouragement. She drew her hand slowly back from its warm, comfortable resting place, pausing only briefly to press under the top strip of elastic before sliding down once more, this time, grazing over hot skin and short damp hair.

"Oh Bo..." Lauren breathed the hot whisper into the succubus' ear as she let two long fingers slide down lower to explore the hot wet environment that had so far been hidden from her. Taken back by the silky wetness, Lauren just drew her fingers back and forth for long moments, enjoying the feel of Bo's arousal on her fingers. Gently stroking against warm swollen lips over and over in time with the soft kisses she pressed to Bo's cheek. "You're so wet." The blonde purred, still not exploring any further, just drawing the initial wetness she had discovered, over and around in soft warm circles.

The Succubus wasn't sure what response she was supposed to have. Never before had she felt the type of touch that Lauren was treating her too and each soft move of the blonde's fingertips made her insides tighten. The patience and control of the motions made her forget for a moment how badly she just wanted Lauren to take her, wanting to remain her on the edge of exploration for a moment longer.

She kissed Lauren back slowly and deliberately, letting the roll of her hips slow down as to not accidentally press the blonde's fingers any deeper before Lauren wanted too. She was almost afraid that when her lover's touch finally did reach her hard centre, it would only be a millisecond before she exploded into fireworks, possibly literally.

"I could do this forever." Lauren admitted in a whisper after she broke the kiss and kissed her way back to Bo's ear, her tongue flicking out licking along the edge of it lightly. "Just feeling you." Her long fingers again just played lightly over and through the wetness, rubbing lightly against Bo's outer lips. "Deciding..." Lauren nuzzled her nose against the edge of Bo's ear. "How to make you..." She paused, and closed her lips around Bo's earlobe. "Come." She breathed.

Bo's whole body gave a hard shiver, and if she'd actually been trying to describe what was going on inside her she would have admitted she was rocked by a series of small orgasms that seemed instead of breaking the tension inside her only made it build more. She couldn't stop her hands from finding Lauren's body and holding on, trying to draw the blonde closer to her even though there was hardly any space between them, wanting as Lauren had said to do this forever.

She had never imagined that the doctor would be so verbal during sex, as unlike the doctor she had let herself imagine them having sex dozens of times. Her curiosity wanting to know what the usually 'business' oriented blonde was like when pleasure was the business of the moment. She thanked the stars looking down on their naked bodies that she'd gotten the chance to find out first hand. Her own reactions to Lauren's words and confidence, hopefully encouraging the blonde to feel free to say or do anything.

"Please Lauren." Finally the slight plea came out in a hot breathy whisper as Bo's body literally squirmed under the soft touches, reacting purely on instinct to each.

The blonde nuzzled against Bo's ear again, pressing the side of her face against the side of Bo's as she slid the two exploring fingers slightly further, choosing their direction and destination with more precision, though only getting there millimetre by millimetre, moving back and forth over and over in the soft warm confines. Then with care Lauren eased Bo's lips apart slightly to explore more, mapping out the area gently, before with a soft moan the blonde pressed the pad of her index finger against Bo's clit.

Almost instantly Bo knew though she might want to stay suspended in the pleasure of this moment, her body had distinctly more urgent plans. Her ears filled with Lauren's moan and her own body suddenly became focused on the point of pressure. Pressure that echoed back from the bundle of nerves, throughout her entire core like a match set to fuse.

Her hips flared up against Lauren's hand, her breathing instantly laboured and quick, her grip on the blonde's body tighter as her muscles all seemed to lock. Her hips holding up off the blanket against the firm pressure of Lauren's finger before with a forest shattering scream, the Succubus lost control, her body flexing and flaring erratically.

Caught up in the eroticism of the moment, Lauren's once receding arousal immediately went sky rocketing again. Introducing a fast burring motion to her finger she teased the bundle of nerves beneath it at a hard fast pace as she ground her hip against Bo's body as much as she could, whispering and panting words of encouragement to her lover as the succubus moved with her.

Time seemed to lose its grip on Bo, as her world became about Lauren and the pleasure the blonde's touch was drawing out of her. As one spasm of muscles would end, another seemed to begin, her release the culmination of all the weeks she'd been thinking about this very thing. Obsessing at times about the blonde touching her, making love to her.

By the time her body finally fell back against the blanket, Bo was gasping for air as if she'd just run a marathon. The muscles in her legs and stomach vibrating from use, and if she'd been forced to stand up she wasn't sure she could have right away with any great success.

"Lauren." She said the blonde's name, her passion filled brown eyes seeming to be speckled with gold as she used her hand to guide the blonde's face so she could see her.

"Bo." Was about all Lauren could manage, the blonde felt heavy, but good heavy. Her limbs tired, her heart racing, hoping her hand didn't move as clumsily as she felt it did, the blonde moved damp strands of dark hair off the succubus' face. "Bo." She repeated with an almost beatific smile as the moment was sealed between them.

Saying nothing else, they curled up close together on the blanket, but neither of them looked at the twinkling stars above. Their first date was definitely not going to be their last.

The End.


End file.
